Betrayed
by mlw217
Summary: Spoilers for "Glass Spider". Based on this episode and the promo for the next episode! She was dressed in black and I could see the gun in her hands; it looked so normal and comfortable there, as if it was tailored to her and made to destroy lives. R&R!


Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs.

The face of the woman I had come to admire and trust over the last few months had transformed into a fierce, determined assassin as I saw her walk purposefully into my house. Why I had left my door open, I have no idea. But there she was, a completely different Lena that I had never met or experienced before. She was dressed in black and I could see the gun in her hands; it looked so normal and comfortable there, as if it was tailored to her and made to destroy lives. As she shot off two rounds that hit Simon square in the chest, I had many thoughts racing through my head. There was a burning anger at the betrayal, a devastated cry for Simon's life, a fear for my own life, and a hint of admiration for the skill this woman had to completely catch me off guard and wholly deceive me. I was helpless and basically a sitting duck with no way to defend myself. Her hard, unwavering eyes met mine as she pulled the trigger twice more, the bullets tearing into my chest, knocking me off my feet. The pain surprised me, filling every rational thought with panic and agony. I tried to open my eyes, to get up and fight this woman, but a wave of scalding pain fell on me and pressed down on my chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe. It was like my eyelids were weighted and no matter how hard I tried to open them, I found my strength and determination useless. I could hear her footsteps over where I knew Simon was, probably making sure he was dead, and I knew I would be next. Questions ran through my mind and I could only think that Lena was working for the Russians. That was the only explanation my weak mind could come up with. Why else would she come here to kill Simon? Then, I heard her step close to me and felt her cold fingers on my neck. This gesture was soft and quiet and I could see her face in my head. The menacing face I had just been introduced to didn't fit the one in my mind. As I pictured her kneeling beside me, I heard her voice.

"Your move, Walker." It was barely above a whisper and I couldn't hear any hint of malice; it was just what she sounded like every day I had seen her. I didn't understand how the woman who had been the mentor who most supported me and my ideas could be the same person who just came into my house and shot me. After I heard her footsteps die and a car engine start, my willpower to stay aware of my surroundings drained completely. The cold, blood-stained floor beneath me faded away and the sharp, screaming agony completely disappeared, my mind following closely behind.

….

Auggie walked into his office, not worried that he would run into anything, and fell into his desk chair, letting his head fall into his hands, resting his elbows on his desk. His fingers ran through his hair and he reached for his phone to check if Annie had called. This was a complete disaster. Something horrible was happening and he could do nothing to stop it or protect Annie from it. He just wanted to hear her voice, to know that everything was being straightened out, that it was only a misunderstanding. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard the voice he longed for and he couldn't stop the relieved smile that fell onto his lips. The call had come in over twenty minutes ago and he pulled his brows together, immediately calling her back, wondering why she wasn't already here with Simon.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice and Auggie swallowed nervously.

"Where's Annie?" Auggie had no idea what to expect.

"Who is this?" The man asked, making Auggie grit his teeth impatiently.

"I called Annie…now where is she?" He raised his voice and his heart was pounding.

"Sir, calm down please. There was a 911 call about gunshots at Annie Walker's residence and we found her and a John Doe shot. We're on our way to St. Andrew's right now." The paramedic rattled the information off and as soon as he told Auggie where they were headed, he hung up and grabbed his things, heading to Joan's office. Auggie barged into her office, his expression betraying him, and Joan stood up.

"Auggie?" Her voice was worried and Auggie stepped forward, his balance thrown off by the news.

"Annie's been shot. The paramedics are on their way to St. Andrews with her right now. That's all we know." His voice was shaky and he heard Joan's shocked gasp and the urgent click of her heels as she strided to his side, grabbing his arm.

_Loved this episode! Can't wait for Tuesday! Review and tell me what you think! –mlw217-_


End file.
